Holding on by a thread
by loveforever7250
Summary: why. why her' was all he could think when he found her. she didnt deserve this. she didnt deserve this pain. she didnt deserve this fear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclame!!!!! i do not own these characters in any way and have not been payed at all to make this. just for pure enjoyment only :)

Elliot Stabler walked into the 1-6 presinct. He greeted his co-workers, and walked upstairs and into the crib.  
He grabbed his sweatshirt and started to walk out, wondering where in the world his partner could be.  
He was just at the door when he heard a faint wimper. He looked around the room and didnt see anything. The moaning continued. He walked towards the lockers, hearing the noise coming from Olivia's. He opened it, and gasped. Stuffed in the locker, handcuffed, mouth taped shut, and shivering, was his partner, and best friend, Olivia Benson.

"LIV!!!" he screamed 'El...' she softly moaned He grabbed his handcuff keys and quickly unlocked her. He helped her out, picked her up and ran. Fin, Munch, and Cragen all starred in horrer as Elliot ran into the room.

"What happend?!" they all shouted at the same time.  
'I dont know...she was stuffed inside her locker...' It took all he had not to cry. Elliot pleaded with her. 'Come on Liv, come on, wake up now, please'  
'Elliot...?' he heard, and jolted his head up. She was looking up at him, with pain, and fear in her eyes.  
She started crying, she was so cold, so scared, how could she let this happen to herself, she thought.  
'El...he...he...' she couldnt get anything else out before bursting into tears, resting her head on his chest.  
'Shhhh. It's okay honey. You safe now.' he didn't understand. Why, oh God, Why, did this happen to her?  
And she knew it was true, as long as she was in his arms, she was safe, she never wanted to leave, but she knew she had to.

He could hear the sirens from the distance, thankfully, because Olivia's pulse was barely there, she was holding on by a thread. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND AM NOT BEING PAID TO DO THIS. FOR PURE ENJOYMENT ONLY!

'Come on Liv, you need to stay awake untill we get to the hospitol. You can do it sweetie.' Elliot pleaded with her.  
'El...it hurts, so much...' she all but whispered. She was trying her very best to stay awake, but it was hard. Elliot could see the fear and pain in her eyes. 'I know sweetheart, just a few more minutes. We'll be there soon.' he tried to calm her.  
Surprisingly, it was working. She stopped breathing heavily, but continued sobbing into Elliot's chest. He ran his hands through her hair. She smiled slightly. But the effort hurt too much and made her wince. He looked at her with worried eyes. Her eyes were growing heavier and heavier, but she wouldnt fall asleep. She knew that she couldnt, she knew it would worry Elliot. So she used all of her strength to keep her eyes open.

Five minutes later they arrived at the hospitol, Elliot demanding to be at her side at all times. No doctor dared to even test him, not with THAT look in his eyesbut had to leave while she went into surgery. When the rest of the squad reached the hospitol, they saw Elliot in the waiting area and rushed over.

'Hey man, how's Liv?' asked Fin, obviously worried.  
Elliot looked up, obviously fighting to hide back his tears. 'I dont know, their not telling me anything'  
'Elliot Stabler?' a nurse called out 'Thats me, how is she?' he asked, fear infiltraded his eyes.  
'She should be fine. After she got out of surgery, I tried to talk to her. She said she was raped'  
Elliot could not hide the tears anymore. He could not believe this. The woman he looked up to, his best friend, his partner, and even though he would not admitt it to anyone, he loved her.

'Can we see her?' he asked hopefully 'Umm, you may, Mr. Stabler, she's been asking for you, she refuses to sleep untill she sees you' she said with a smile.  
This made him smile. Fin and Munch gave each other their usual look when something 'romantic' happens between them. Elliot just slapped both of their heads and followed the nurse to Olivia's room.

He went into the room, sighing deeply. 'Hey Liv' he said, with a small smile.

PLEASE R&R!!!!!! That would be nice :) 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!! THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF! NOT ME! FOR FUN ONLY!

Elliot walked into Olivia's hospitol room. He stiffend at the site he saw. His beloved partner, who he once thought could not be harmed, was unconsious, in a hospitol bed. He was still crying softly, he couldnt hold it in anymore, she didnt deserve this. She didnt deserve this pain, she didnt deserve this fear. She didnt deserve any of it. He sat on the chair next to her bed, softly, he ran his hand through her hair, whispering to her 'Im so sorry Liv, so, so sorry'

Suddenly, he heard a soft moan, his head shot up and he looked at her. 'Liv? Sweetie, if you can hear me squeeze my hand' he whispered softly. He felt a small force on his hand, and smiled. He saw her eyes flutter. He looked at her for several minutes untill her eyes shot open.

'El...?' she asked, almost softer than a whisper. He smiled, squeezed her hand, and ran his hand through her hair.

'Im here Liv, Im here.' he saw her smile, but it caused her pain, so she quickly stopped. She moaned. 'This hurts like hell Elliot!' she screamed in pain. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. 'Shhh, i know honey, it's gonna be okay, im not gonna leave you'  
She looked up at him, she knew she was on the verge of tears. She couldnt help it, the mixture of the pain she was going through, and the way Elliot is caring for her, was getting to her. He saw this, and wiped her tears away, kissing the top of her head. 'It's gonna be okay sweetie. Im here now'  
He smiled at her, and she finally fell asleep in Elliots arms. They both slept peacefully that night, side by side, thats how it would always be, no matter what happened. He promised that to her silently. She didnt need to hear it, she already knew.

Elliot woke up with Olivia's head on his chest and his arms around her waist. He got up, carefully, so that he would not wake her, and walked into the waiting area, to see the rest of the squad looking at him. Cragen was the first to speak up. 'How is she?'

'She's...okay, she's scared, very scared. Do you think you could call Huang an-' 'ELLIOT!!!!!! ELLIOT ELLIOT!!!!!!' they heard from the distance.  
'LIV!' he ran. He ran faster than he ever ran before, to find her in her romm, crying and screaming for him.  
'Elliot! I-I woke up and-and you w-were g-g-gone' she cried, sobbing into his chest. 'Shh its okay Liv, im here. Im here' he said, while giving the guys a very concerned look. He looked at Cragen, who was moathing something to him.  
'Huang?' Elliot nodded his head. She needed someone to talk to, someone proffesional.

'Hey Liv, you want to talk?' He asked once he got there, she nodded her head, and Elliot got up, heading for the door. Elliot didnt notice, but he did. He could see the fear in her eyes, she, was scared to death.

'How are you feeling?' he asked calmly. 'o-okay' she said shaken. I sighed softly. Olivia and the rest of the squad were his second family. It was horribe to see her like this.  
'Can you tell me wh-' 'Where's Elliot?!' she said with pain and fear in her eyes. He didnt need to hear anymore. He knew exactly what was wrong with her. 'I'll get him Liv.' he walked out of the room, and went to talk to the squad. 'Olivia, basicly is scared to death. She isn't opening up very well, but it didnt take me long to find out what was wrong'  
'So what is it?' Elliot asked eagerly.  
'Elliot, Olivia doesnt feel safe, at all. The only time she will feel safe, is when your around, and even then, she is still scared. Right now, she's scared to death, and without you with her, she doesnt think she's safe'  
'Oh my god...' Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Elliot all said in unisin.  
'Okay, so what do I do?' he asked. He didnt care what it was, he would do it, no matter what.  
'You need to stay by her side at all times. We dont know how serious this is, she could have a panic attack, or even a heart failure.' The squads faces were identical masks of horror, the one woman, who the all saw as family, was broken. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot nodded his head, and without saying anything, ran to Olivia's room. As soon as he got there he was attacked by her embrace. She was sobbing silently in his arms. This broke his heart, and Elliot let the tears slide down his face. He quickly wiped them from his eyes, then did the same to Olivia. He tried to calm her down.

'Shhhh Liv, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here honey. I'm here, I wont leave you again, I promise.' They stayed in each others arms for several more minutes before the rest of the squad came in. They all took their turns hugging her. When it was Fin's turn, he rubbed the small of her back and whispered to her

'Shh it's okay baby girl, we wont let anyone else hurt you.' she tried to smile, but the pain won over the attempt. She was handed back to Elliot, who held her in his arms for several minutes, while the squad tried their hardest not to break down infront of her. They were all thinking the exact same thing: She didn't deserve this pain she was going through. She didn't deserve to be so scared. She didn't deserve any of it.

Three Days Later.

Olivia was finally discharged. She was doing her best to look happy, to put on a smile for her 'family', but it was hard. And they didn't believe it. Elliot was taking her home to her place to get some of her clothes, then back to his place. She was going to stay at his place untill she would feel safe again. Elliot knew, that that would be a very, very, long time. He didn't care. All he wants is for his best friend to be safe again, or at least feel safe. She fell asleep on the way, and Elliot carried her into the guestroom, where she would get a well deserved good nights sleep. Though it wasn't very good for very long.

'AHHHHH! NO! NO! GET OFF! ELLIOT!!!!!' she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
'Liv, Liv, come on sweetie wake up, come on hunny.' he tried to shake her awake. She bolted up with a gasp. 'Elliot, I-he-' she tried to say, but ended up in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He let her cry in his arms. He held her close to him, if he could, he would never let her go. 'Shhh Liv it's okay. I'm here now.' This seemed to calm her a little, but not completely. As if her read her mind, he got into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, his arms acting as a protective barrier, not letting her in harms way.

Elliot Stabler awoke from the best nights sleep he has ever gotten. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful partner, face stained with tears, laying in his arms. She stired for a while before chosing a position. Her head was laying on his chest and his arms were protectivly around her. She slowely opened her eyes.  
What she saw made her smile. He smiled right back at her. She was lying in her partners arms. She has never been this close to him, and although she was slightly scared, not of him, but she was still scared of her perp, she was somewhat happy. Hopefully her happiness would last. Elliot got up to get ready for work, and Olivia wanted to come along. Elliot hessitated for a moment, and Olivia continued 'Please El? I cant stay here by myself, if I dont work, then he will always be on my mind. I need something to occupy my time, and besides. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Please don't leave me'  
'Shhh. Liv, it's okay, I understand, I wont leave you. You can come in today. I love you.' he said without realizing what he had said.

'You, you what?' she said, before she had a giant smile on her face. 'I, uh, I..' he tried to get out, but before he could say anything else, her lips were on his, and they were kissing. She, Olivia Benson, was kissing her partner, Elliot Stabler. There was no going back now, no way they could take this back, and neither of them wanted to. As soon as they broke apart,  
they were smiling from ear to ear, and walked out the door hand in hand. They arrived at the presinct, and walked in, without thinking what anyone would think about the whole holding hands thing they had going on. They walked in, and Olivia, even though she was happy, you could still see that she was scared and in pain. Fin was the first one to see them, hand in hand. He smiled and just said 'It's about damn time you too' Elliot let out a laugh, and Olivia just blushed. Cragen came out and laughed 'Yeah, it's about time'

'Cap, you dont have a problem with this right?' Elliot asked, praying to God that he didn't. 'Of course not Elliot, if anyone is right for our girl, it's you. I know you'll take good care of her.' he said with a smile.  
Elliot and Olivia went to their desks, and after five hours of paperwork, they were happy to go home.

Olivia went inot the guestroom and immediatly fell asleep. Untill she was awoken by an uninvited nightmare. 'NO!!! GET OFF! NO! NO!' She continued to scream. Elliot ran into her room and pulled her into his arms, trying to get her to wake up.  
'Liv, Liv baby, come on sweetie wake up. It's just a nightmare, your safe.' On the word safe, her head shot up. She looked at him and sobbed in his arms.  
She knew she was safe, as long as she was in his arms, no one could get her. She was safe.

Or at least thats what she thought 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER!!!!!: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! THIS IS JUST AWAY FOR ME TO WASTE MY TIME! xD

Olivia awoke from the noise of her phone going off. She had gotten a new text message.

Liv, its Fin, I'm outside the house. Let me in?

She sighed, not wanting to get up, but slowely releasing herself from Elliots grasp, so she was not to wake him. She walked down the steps and opened the door and in walked Fin. He had a strange look on his face, like he was regretting something.

'liv...' he started. Not knowing how to even say this.  
'Fin, what is it?' she looked terrified, and that made it even worse.  
'Please Liv, just, dont scream, and just come with me. Okay?' he said with his head down.  
'I-wha-I dont understand? Why would I scr-' she stopped. He had put one hand over her mouth, and grabbed her. She was struggling to be free from his grip. It didnt work. He led her outside and into the car, she looked at him with a confused face. Her eyes full of pain and fear. Not to mention tears. She was not making this any easier on him. They left the house and drove to the 1-6 presinct.

Elliot woke up when he heard his phone go off. 'Stabler' he said in a groggy voice.

'EL!!! HELP! You have to come pick me up!!!'

'What? Liv, where are you?!' he said, the obvious fear in his voice.

'Im at the prisinct. NO, FIN, LET ME GO! PLEASE STOP!!' she had said. Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. Had she just said Fin? He didnt waste any time. He grabbed his keys and drove as fast as he could to the 1-6. Cragen saw him enter, the obvious anger in his eyes told him that he knew she was here against her will.

'Where is she?!' he demanded.  
'Ellio-' he started to say but was cut off.  
'TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!!' he screamed. It took all he had to not strangle him.  
Cragen sighed. 'Follow me.'' Elliot followed his captain to one of the interrogation rooms. There he saw Liv, crying, and eyes full of panic. 'Elliot! Elliot! Please let me leave! I need to see Elliot!!' she pleaded. But no one gave into her wish.

'What are you doing to her?!?!' he demanded to know. His eyes left Olivia, and were now looking at his captain, and Fin. 'Elliot, this was for her own good.' Fin stated calmly, but he could tell his heart was no where near his words. 'But-' he said, but didnt finish. He looked back into the interrogation room. Panic suddenly filled his eyes. Olivia was passed out on the floor.  
'OLIVIA!!!! LET ME IN NOW! LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!!!!' he screamed at them, and they opened the door. He ran to her, putting his fingers on her neck to see if she had a pulse. He couldn't feel one. 'No, come on Liv, come on BREATH!!!' He screamed. He got out his phone and called 911.

'911 what is your emergency?' the woman on the other end asked calmly. 'This is detective Elliot Stabler. Badge number 6448978. I need an ambulance here as soon as possible. My partner has passed out and has no pulse. We are at the 1-6 presinct. Please hurry'  
'Dont worry sir, they are on their way!' she said, less calmly than before.  
'Thank you!' he all but screamed.

'Come on Liv, stay with me baby, stay with me.' he cried. He could now hear the sirens, the paramedics were here, and were now loading her into the bus. Elliot joined them, demanding that he came along. The immediatly but a breathing tube in her, and started screaming: 'clear! 300!' Elliot had tears running down his face, as the woman he loved, was being revived. They arrived at the hospitol, Olivia was now breathing again, and was taken to the ER.

'Elliot Stabler?' a doctor asked.  
'Is she okay?' he asked, with a worried and terrified look on his face.  
'Miss Benson will be fine, she had a heart failure, something must have really scared her.' he said, and walked away

Elliot was enraged. He knew exactly what-or who, caused the heart failure.

'Wait-' and the doctor turned around. 'Yes?' he asked curiously.  
'May I see her?' it wasn't so much a question. Either way he answered it, he was going to see her.  
'Of course. She's in room 304.' he told him, and again walked away.

Elliot walked into her room, she was awake, but hadn't noticed that he came in. Tears were in her eyes, she had saw something move, and turned to face him.  
She smiled at him, and just by looking into her eyes, he knew she wanted him to come closer. He walked over and hugged her.

'I'm so, so sorry Liv.' he said.  
'El, it's not your fault, I'm the one who let him in, and no El, im not blaming myself.' she said smiling. Of course she knew what he was thinking. She always did. He smiled back at her, and just held her. She fell asleep in his arms, and was awoken when he got up to take a shower. She turned on the television, and tried to get her mind off of what had happened at the 1-6. Just then she saw Cragen come into her room.

Her eyes narrowed. 'Get. Out. Now.' she exclaimed.  
'Liv, come on, you know that we wouldnt have done that unless it was'  
'Unless what? No, you know what? I don't want to know, i dont care. You dont have to explain yourself, you dont have to apologize. It's just a waste of your breath.' she said harshly.

'Liv-' he started 'No! Do NOT call me that! Only the people who REALLY care about me can call me that!!' she screamed. Just then, Elliot walked out.

'I think you should leave Don.' he said, as calmly as possible, though it was clear he was enraged that he would even come here.  
'Elliot please let me expla-' but was stopped. 'No, didn't you hear her? She said she doesnt want to hear it, and neither do I'  
He sighed and then walked out of the room.

Olivia began to cry again. Elliot was by her side in less than a second. 'I dont get it Elliot. Why would they do this to me? They were my family, i thought they would be there for me.' she sobbed into his chest.

'I know honey. It's okay. You still have me.' he said and smiled. Though on the inside, he was crying

R&R!!! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! MADE FOR FUN!

Olivia had fallen asleep in Elliots arms. He woke up and saw her laying next to him. He smiled to himself, but then frowned realizing where they were.  
He still couldn't believe that they would do this to her. She had trusted them, she thought of them as family. So why did they do this?

Elliot knew he had to go to the station to talk to Casey about pressing charges. So he started to get up. 'Huh?' she moaned, confused.  
'Shh Liv, it's okay, I have to go to the station to talk to Casey.' he said 'Oh, okay...but can you call someone to be here with me? I don't want to be alone...' she said, almost ashamed of saying it. 'Sure Livvie, I'll call Munch, that okay?' she nodded. He knew she was still tired. He called Munch and he was on his way. 'Alright honey, John will be here in five minutes, is it okay if I leave now?' he asked, he hoped she would be okay.  
'um, yeah, I think so, just come back as soon as you can, okay?' she said, holding onto him, not letting any moment slip.  
'I will sweetheart, I promise.' he whispered, and kissed her softly. Not even three seconds after they broke apart, John walked in.

'Hey guys, how you feeling Liv?' he asked concerned. He didn't even know why she was here in the first place.  
'Okay i guess...' she said, with no feeling behind the words.  
'Okay Liv, I'll see you later honey.' he said and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room.

'So Liv, what happened? I didn't even know you were here untill Elliot called.' he looked at her, she was now crying. 'Shh Livvie what's wrong?' he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she cried into his chest.

'I can't believe they did this to me John,' she said, she could tell I was confused.

'Who hunny?' I asked

'I don't know if I should tell you, you're not going to like it.' she said, still sobbing in my arms.

'Who did this to you Liv?' I asked again.

'Okay, I was staying with Elliot, and I woke up when my phone went off. I got a text message from Fin saying to let him in. I did, and he looked...off. I asked what was wrong and he said...he said not to scream, and to just come with him. Make things easier on myself.' she said not being able to control her sobs.

'I froze, not being able to believe what she said, but wanting to know the rest. 'Then what?'

'He grabbed me and took me to the presinct. Cragen was waiting there. They locked me in the interrogation room, but didn't realize I still had my phone.  
I called Elliot, screaming, crying, I asked him to come get me. He asked where I was, I told him the 1-6, and then Fin came behind me and grabbed me. I for him to let me go, but he wouldnt. He took my phone and walked out. I started to panic, and scream for Elliot. I pleaded, I begged, I cried, they just stood there. The next thing I know I'm in the hospitol with Elliot next to me. The doctor's told me I had a heart failure. They knew that could happen. They were there when Haung said that me not being with Elliot could lead to it. They knew, and they didn't care.' she sobbed even harder. Munch's emotions were a mixture of saddness, anger, confused, and even more anger. He held her tight untill she fell asleep, then moved onto to chair next to the bed.

Elliot reached the station to see Casey screaming at the soon to be former captain.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!?!?!' she screamed. Elliot ran over and had to hold her back to stop her from strangling him, even though he would not mind that much. 'Casey I told you, we didn't know this would happen.' he tried to explain.  
'Oh thats a load of bull!' Elliot yelled. 'You were right there when Haung said that not being with me could cause a heart failure. Don't give me the crap!'

'Donald Cragen your under arrest for the kiddnapping and attempted murder of Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' Elliot said calmly. Just then, Fin walked in.

Elliot walked over. 'Odafin Tutuola, you are under arrest for the kiddnapping and attempted murder of Olivia Benson. You have the right to remain silent.  
Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' He said once again.

Fin gave him an 'your serious?' look. He didn't have to answer, the look in his eyes told him he was 110% serious. He took Fin and Cragen to Rikers where they would stay untill their court day. He dropped them off and hurried back to the hospitol to see Olivia.

Olivia was dreaming. No, not dreaming, dreaming would mean she is enjoying what she is seeing. No, she was having another nightmare. 'NO! NO! GET AWAY! PLEASE! ELLIOT HELP!!!!!' she screamed as she felt arms shaking her.  
'Liv, Liv come on, Liv wake up it's okay!' she shot up to see John standing above her, a worried look in his eyes. 'Liv, are yo'  
'Where's Elliot!?' she yelled. 'Liv Elliot's not here yet-' he started then saw the panic look on her face, her breathing began to increase as he heard the noise of the heart monitor go faster.

beep beep beep

She flatlined. Doctors and nurses rushed in, forcing Munch to leave the room. He dialed the number he wanted, praying that he would answer.

'Stabler' he said

'Elliot! you need to get down here asap! Liv just flatlined!' he screamed.

'NO! I'm already at the hospitol, I'll be up in thirty seconds!' he screamed then shutting the phone. He ran. He prayed to God that the doctors could revive her in time. When he got there he saw Munch outside of her room.

'How-what-when-why!?' was all he could get out.  
'Elliot I don't know. She woke up from a nightmare, and once I woke her up she started to panic and the her breathing got heavy and she just flatlined.' he tried to sound as calm as he could, but it was physically impossibe.

'Stabler?' a doctor called out.

'Yes?! How is she?!?'

'Mr. Stabler please calm down. Miss Benson is fine, we revived her just in time.' he had said. 'You can go and see her, but try not to upset her in anyway.'

Elliot nodded then ran inot the room. She was crying again. She had cried more in the past week then he has ever seen her cry in the eight years that he has known her. This was it. This was her breaking point. He had known it would come soon. He was prepared for it. He would not leave her side. Ever, ever again. 


End file.
